Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system and a control method, and particularly relates to a touch and gesture control system and a touch and gesture control method.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as information and electronic technologies progress, touch panels have been widely applied and led to applications and developments of consumer electronics products. Since touch panels have the advantages of high durability, fast response, saving space, and facilitating communication, touch panels have become an independent industry.
Based on the working principles, the technologies of touch panels used with large-sized display apparatuses include projected capacitive, matrix resistive, optical image, infrared matrix, and surface acoustic wave types of touch panels. The technologies of projected resistive and matrix resistive touch panels are implemented by adhering a touch film or glass on a polarizer of the display panel for touch sensing operations. However, as the screen size increases, the issues of low yield rate and high manufacturing cost arise. As for the technology of infrared matrix touch panels, due to the size limit, the requirement of high resolution cannot be met. Besides, the cost of a large number of infrared light emitting modules in these panels is also high.
Thus, considering the cost and quality, the technology of optical image touch panels is at a lower cost and capable of sensing touches of a variety of materials, including any light-shielding substances such as human fingers or metal. Thus, this type of touch panels is broadly applied and has the potential for further development. However, the conventional optical image touch technology only offers the touch function without having the function of gesture control at the same time. When it is required to include the function of gesture control, an additional gesture control module at a high cost needs to be added, making it more difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0091110 discloses a camera tracking system, including a camera, a display apparatus, an illuminator, and a computer apparatus. China Patent No. 202257528U discloses a screen input system, including an operating screen, a touch apparatus, a laser light curtain emitter, a receiving apparatus, and a computer host. U.S. Publication No. 2013/0343601 discloses a gesture-based human interface device (HID) system that is mounted over a working surface. The HID system has a camera that detects objects and actions and a projector that projects information onto the working surface. Taiwan Publication No. 201416944 discloses a scan projection touch apparatus, including a scanning mechanism, a visible light source, an invisible (infrared) light source, a semi-reflecting mirror, a second sensing unit, and a micro-processor. Taiwan Publication No. 201428415 discloses a projection apparatus, including an image-forming system and a light source system. U.S. Publication No. 2012/0038986 discloses a pattern projector including a light source and a lens, and the light source is an invisible light source.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.